10 Years Later
by PopPrincessGirl
Summary: 10 years In thwe futur of 7th Heaven
1. Summary And Charecters

~*~ Summary And Charecters ~*~  
  
It's 10 years in the Futur Of 7th Heaven  
  
Simon Is Married to His Gf Diana and They have are Expecting their First Child. Lucy and Kevin are still married and They have 3 Daughters Ashley , Michelle And Nicole. Ruthie and Peter are married they have 1 Daughter Ally. Mary and Ben are Married And They Have 2 Kids 1 Boy Named Mark and a Daughter Brittany. Sam and David are 13 Years Old. Matt and Sara are still married they have 3 Kids 1 Girl and 2 Boys Named Barry , Matt and Jennifer.   
  
~*~ Charecters ~*~  
  
Charecters you know   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reverand Camden Mrs.Kinkirt   
  
Mrs.Camden Celicia   
  
Matt Camden Sara Camden   
  
Mary Camden Ben Kinkirt   
  
Lucy Camden/Kinkirt Kevin Kinkirt  
  
Ruthie Camden Peter Petrouskie   
  
Samual Camden   
  
David Camden   
  
People You dont Know   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ashley Kinkirt ~ She is 6  
  
Michelle Kinkirt ~ She is 4   
  
Nicole Kinkirt ~ She is 2   
  
Ally Petrouskie ~ She is 1  
  
Mark Kinkirt ~ He is 5  
  
Brittany Kinkirt ~ She is 3   
  
Barry Camden ~ He is 4   
  
Matt Camden Jr ~ He is 4   
  
Jennifer Camden she is 1 


	2. Labor Pains

Chapter 1   
  
Diana and Simon are staying at the Camdens till their Baby Is Born...  
  
"Diana Hunny Can I Get You Anything?" Annie Asked Walking into Diana's Room  
  
"No Thank you Mrs.Camden I am Fine" Diana said   
  
"Ok But if you need anything tel Sam or David and they will let me Know " Annie Said Leaving the room   
  
" Hun.. Your 7 Months Pregnant why are you having Labor pains?" Simon asked Putting his hand On Diana's Stomach  
  
"This Is My First Child and It's Your first child I dont know !" Diana said with tears Coming down her face  
  
"Listen.. I need to go to the Chruch I will be Back Later If the Pains get worse tell someone.." Simon said   
  
"Alright"Diana said Laying on the couch   
  
~*~ 2 Hours Later ~*~   
  
Diana had Tried to Fall asleep But The pains Get her Awake and they were Getting worse..  
  
"Aunt Diana are you having the Baby?" Ashley Asked  
  
"No Hun " Diana said as Simon walked in He immadiatly saw the Frighten and hurt look on Diana's Face  
  
" Shoot.. It got worse..?" Simon asked and Diana nodded  
  
" We Need to tell my parents were going to the Hospital... " Simon said rushing through the Living room  
  
" Simon ! My water Just broke !" Diana cried harder  
  
" Ok..Ok.. Stay Calm Stay Calm.."Simon said to Himself   
  
"Mom !" Simon yelled   
  
"What?" Annie Said  
  
"Diana's in labor we need to go to the Hospital !" Simon said 


	3. Having Twins !

Chapter 2  
  
~*~ 6 Hours Later ~*~  
  
Diana Still Did'nt Have the baby and Everyone was In the waiting room but Simon Was with Diana And they got Dr.Hastings to Deliver the Baby.  
  
"Ok Hunny remember to Breathe " Simon Said Holding Diana's Hand   
  
" I am In Labor her Simon Camden NOT you !!!!" Diana Cried  
  
" I wish I could do it for you really " Simon Said   
  
"Then do it !" Diana Screamed  
  
"Hunny..Why dont I go get my mother she Knows what this is like More then Me" Simon said quickly and walked out of the room  
  
" How is she ? " Ruthie Asked   
  
" Well.. She certianly is still In Labor.." Simon said   
  
" Dont worry Man When She has the baby you will both be so Happy you wont even remember what the Birth was like she will forget the pain she went through when she holds that Baby.. But see thats where you get to having another one " Matt said   
  
" Yea.." Simon said   
  
" Mom.. Can you maybe go talk to her this is really something you 2 can relate on" Simon Said   
  
" Sure " Annie said Getting Up and walking in to Diana's Room with Simon   
  
" So how you feeling ? " Annie Asked   
  
" Awful.." Diana said   
  
" Aww Hunny the first one is always the hardest... " Annie said   
  
" I can feel that.." Diana said   
  
" Trust me I know what your going through I went through this 6 wonderful times.." Annie said  
  
" This is gonna be our only Baby.." Diana said as Dr.Hastings Walked In  
  
"Uncle Hank How Is she? " Simon Asked   
  
" About Ready to Deliver " Hank Said Propping Diana's Legs  
  
" I will be in the waiting room good luck.." Annie said Kissing Simon's Cheek and leaving the room   
  
" Ok Diana We can have this Baby out with 3 Pushes.." Hank said  
  
" I am 2 Months Early !" Diana Cried  
  
" The Baby will be fine Just do as I say " Hank Said   
  
" Ok Now 1...2...3 Push " Hank said as Diana cried and Pushed  
  
" Good the head is out one More Push.." Hank Said Diana Pushed again and Cried   
  
" Waa... Waa... Waa.... " The Tiny Baby Cried   
  
" Whoa.. " Simon Whispered to Him self   
  
" OK 2 More Pushes.." Hank said  
  
" Wh.. What?" Diana and Simon Said  
  
" You did know you were having Twins right ?" Hank Asked   
  
" No" Simon and Diana said   
  
" You are 2 More Pushes.. " Hank Said   
  
" 1..2..3 Push " Hank Said and Diana Pushed And Cried  
  
" Last one.. 1..2...3 Push.... " Hank Said and Diana Pushed Again   
  
" Waa.. Waa... Waa.. " The other small baby Cried   
  
Hank took them to a Table and Simon Cut their cords and Hank Wrapped them   
  
" You have a Beautiful son and a Beautiful Daughter.." Hank said handing the Babies to Diana   
  
" Thank you " Diana said Holding the Babies has everyone Piled in   
  
" What Will you Name them? "Sam asked   
  
" Well Since me and Simon Didnt really have time to plan a name for the babies.." Diana said   
  
" Were Gonna name them Brianna Nicole Marie Camden and Brian Nicholas Micheal Camden.. " Diana said Looking at Simon and he Nodded 


	4. The Phone Call

Chapter 3   
  
~*~ 2 Months Later Diana and the Babies are Home ~*~   
  
" Hun I need to get to work Bye.." Simon Said  
  
" Bye " Diana said And Kissed Simons cheek  
  
~*~ It's 2 Hours Later and Diana and The babies are Home alone ~*~  
  
" Waa.....Waa....Waa...." Brianna cried   
  
"Shh Hunny.." Diana said Picking Brianna and Brian Up   
  
" Arrf ! Arrf! " Happy Barked at the front door  
  
" What is going On with you guys today ?" Diana Laughed and said   
  
" Maybe I should call Lucy.." Diana thought and walked over to the Phone and Dialed Lucy's Number their best friends  
  
~*~ On the Phone With Lucy ~*~   
  
" Hello " Ashley Said Perky  
  
" Hey Ash , It's Aunt Diana is your mother There ?" Diana asked   
  
" Sure hold On " Ashley Said   
  
" MOMMY AUNT DIANA IS ON THE PHONE !" Ashley yelled to her mom  
  
" Hey " Lucy said  
  
" Hey " Diana said   
  
"Whats Up You sound Scared " Lucy said   
  
"Luce..I think Kevin should come over their Is something wrong... The Babies Keep Crying and Happy wont stop Barking at the door " Diana said   
  
" What do you mean ?" Lucy asked   
  
" Somethings wrong !" Diana cried   
  
" Something Like what ?" Lucy asked  
  
" Like someone is trying to break into my house " Diana cried  
  
" Diana Hun your still Alittle up tight from the Babies Listen to me No One Is trying to break In I am Calling Simon at the Chruch and Telling him to come Home.." Lucy said   
  
" Bye " Lucy said and Hung up   
  
~*~ 3 Minutes Later ~*~   
  
The door swung open and a man with a gun walked in  
  
" Ahhhh! " Diana screamed and Grabbed the babies and Happy and Ran To the Basement   
  
The Man Started Pounding On the Basement door and then got in and Walked down the basement and Walked Next to Diana   
  
" Nooo !" Diana screamed   
  
" Boom !" The Gun Shot made a Loud sound as it hit Diana 


	5. Simon Finds Out

Chapter 4  
  
( Authors Note :Simon doesnt work at Reverand Camdens chruch he Owns his Own chruch and is a Reverand )   
  
~*~ At the chruch where Simon is *   
  
" Simon.. Your fathers on the phone he said It's Important " Tim Simons Friend said   
  
" Ok " Simon said And took the Phone   
  
~*~ On the phone with Reverand Camden and Simon ~*~   
  
" Hey Dad whats wrong ?" Simon asked  
  
" Simon... Now what I am About to tell you has to do with Diana.." Eric said  
  
" Dad What.. Whats Wrong ?" Simon said   
  
" Theirs been an accident.." Eric said  
  
" What Happened !" Simon said   
  
" come Home Now " Eric said and Hung up  
  
" Tim " Simon said  
  
" Yea " Tim said   
  
" Listen something Bad has happened with my wife and it has to be bad because my father wouldnt even tell me what it was over the phone.." Simon said Getting his coat on  
  
" Alright Man Go " Tim said  
  
~*~ Simon Gets to the House ~*~   
  
" Why is everyone here ?" Simon Asked Him self   
  
" Where is Diana?" Simon asked   
  
" Simon " Annie said Hugging Him  
  
" Mom Whats going on where's My wife ?" Simon asked Getting worried   
  
" Sit down.." Eric said as Simon sat next to Annie   
  
" Simon.. Diana was shot in the head Their was Nothing they could Do.." Eric said   
  
" What ! " Simon said his eyes quickly filled with Tears as Annie hugged him  
  
" This is not happening !" Simon said   
  
" Where was Kevin he is a Fucking cop! " Simon Screamed not realizing he had Just cursed   
  
" Simon Camden I know your Upset but dont you dare Think that gives you a reason to curse" Annie said   
  
" Where is he ! " Simon Demanded   
  
" Simon Calm down.. Kevin is Next door at your house with the Police.. " Lucy said And simon stormed out the door and Next door to his and diana's house   
  
" Where is she ! " Simon Yelled   
  
" Simon.. Calm down.. She's at the Hospital their doing what they can " Kevin said 


End file.
